


midnight crush

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Jon has never seen the appeal in stargazing.Martin wants to, though.





	midnight crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisiers_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisiers_roses/gifts).



> for anotherdamndragon and agnesmontague on tumblr, who separately asked for fluff and stargazing so I did Both
> 
> title from phoenix's [Honeymoon](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/honeymoon.html)

Jon has never seen the appeal in stargazing. It's just pinpricks of things trillions of trillions of miles away, hardly visible with all the light pollution anyway, and after as many statements as he's read, as many horror stories about the sky swallowing people up, he doesn't like looking up for too long. The pitch blue of it always seems like it's going to tip gravity and drop him into space in the blink of an eye, and as much as he's sure the Vast doesn't currently have a grudge against him, it's still disconcerting.

Martin wants to, though. He has an old notebook from secondary with a dreamily-written list of 'perfect dates', and even though he'd read them off to laugh about his past self with Jon, Jon could see the distant disappointment in his eyes. Those were dates he never got, from being too awkward or being gay or being busy with the Institute, but they're dates he _deserves_.

Jon will ignore the fear in his chest to lay out on a roof with Martin and hold hands for a few hours.

They bring a bottle of wine and an old blanket to the top of Jon's apartment building the next time the night sky is clear.

Martin's fingers find his once they're both comfortably on their backs, and Jon can't help smiling over at him even though Martin only has eyes for the stars.

As much as Jon hates to admit it, it's... Relaxing. The world closes around them until they're the only two people in the universe, their threaded fingers like the only tether keeping all of reality from coming apart at the seams. After a while, Jon shuts his eyes and focuses on Martin's breathing, soft and slow.

He falls asleep, actually, and wakes up to Martin with an arm slung over him and giggling.

"How long was I out?" Jon asks, yawning. He hadn't been particularly tired when they came up, but it _was_ much more comfortable than he expected.

"Not long," Martin shrugs, sliding himself over Jon's torso to kiss him. "Half an hour, maybe."

"Shit. Sorry," Jon sighs. "Probably shouldn't be napping on our date."

Martin giggles and kisses him again, relaxing over Jon as a familiar weight.

Jon shuts his eyes again to kiss him back, though he's certainly awake now. He runs his hands down Martin's sides, pets down his thighs where they straddle him — Martin makes the quietest noise when Jon squeezes the meat of his hips and kisses Jon with a _vengeance_.

"Thank you," he eventually mutters against Jon's mouth, kissed raw and red. "For coming up here with me, y'know? For the date."

Jon smiles too wide for Martin to kiss him properly again.

"Of course." Jon kisses the corner of Martin's mouth softly. "I like doing things that make you happy."

 _I would do anything to make you happy_ remains unsaid, but he's sure Martin is aware.

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: I'm sandpapersnowman on tumblr [here](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) and lyric/ille in the official discord! hit me up!


End file.
